


Silk

by ivarara



Series: Maxis [26]
Category: Warframe
Genre: umbra be like [holds a child up]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: Max has an idea.
Series: Maxis [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252910
Kudos: 15





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 2 of february prompts: silk

“I think, one day, we should get Umbra a real cool silk scarf, you know?”

Tin stares deadpan at the other Operator. “Why?”

“So he’d look cool and it’d be comfy.”

“I don’t think he much minds if it’s ‘comfy’ or not, Max.”

Max pouts. “But _I_ do!”

Behind them, Datura digs an elbow into Umbra’s side and tilts her head in a cocky manner. It takes all of Umbra’s resolve to not swat her away.

“Think about it though. Someone in Cetus would be good with working with silk; there’s gotta be someone in there that could fashion just a scarf.”

Tinleah relents. “What color would you pick?”

“Orange!” Max chirps. “Umbra likes orange!”

Umbra rolls his sundered eye. He _does_ like orange, though.

“Maybe someone could hook you up with it.” Tinleah looks back to Datura and Umbra. “Would you like that, big guy?”

Datura acts like she’s giggling now. She covers her face as her shoulders shudder in contained laughter. Umbra glares at her.

But he relents.

He nods.

“See?” Max says. “I knew he’d like a new one! His old one is all beat up and scraggy.”

Umbra wouldn’t admit it to anyone but Max, but he is fond of his old scarf. It has been with him since...since the incident. The entire way, it stayed, fraying and tearing and dirty. He wouldn’t allow her to dispose of it, nor would she be likely to. Max would likely hang it somewhere safe in her bunk.

But the thought of a brand-spanking-new, fiercely orange scarf was tempting. 

“I actually have good connections in Cetus,” Tin continues. “I could probably haggle one out of someone.”

“Don’t _haggle_ them,” Max scolds. “Be kind about it.”

“‘Haggle’ doesn’t mean I’m harassing them for something,” Tinleah retorts. “It means ‘to negotiate’.”

“Haggle is such a harsh word though.”

Umbra chuffs, then catches himself.

“Look, even he’s laughing at you.”

“He is not!” Max blurts.

“Okay, pipsqueak.” Tin smirks.

“I am not--!”

To prove Tinleah’s point, for better or worse, Umbra strolls over. He stoops over. Max squawks as he lifts her from under her arms, like someone would with a kavat or kubrow puppy. She dangles, surprised and fuming.

“You were saying?” Tin snorts.

“It’s called ‘being compact’. I can fit in places you can’t.”

Umbra desperately fights back the urge to chuff again. The girls’ bickering was never harsh or mean, but it is always entertaining.

Datura strolls up to Tin.

“Datura, if you do what you’re thinking of doing, I’m selling you.” The threat is empty, she knows, and Datura freezes and hold a hand to her chest. What, me? Never!

Tinleah turns back to Umbra and Max. Max crosses her arms as best she can. “You’ll see.”

Datura swoops in. She picks Tinleah up the same way Umbra had to Maxis.

“Datura!” Tin bellows. Datura does not care, for she holds Tinleah high and proudly.

Max laughs. “You’re not the only shortstuff here, girl.”

Tinleah positively glares at the other three.


End file.
